


Näher

by somali77



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine erste Nacht vorsichtiger Annäherung...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Näher

**Author's Note:**

> Leider ist das Setting doch fiktiver als ich eigentlich wollte, es soll gegen Ende der Serie spielen, Trowas Breakdown und sein Comeback haben schon stattgefunden, die Piloten kümmern sich mit vereinten Kräften um die letzten Schlachten. Bei einer etwas improvisierten Übernachtung auf einer... Kolonie(?^^”) findet die folgende Szene statt...

~

“Hey”, atmete Quatre gegen die Sterne.

“Hey” Trowas Stimme klang immer weich und indifferent. Sie wechselten einen Blick.   
Trowa spielte mit einer Zigarette.

“Ich kann auch nicht schlafen”, bot Quatre an.

Trowa erwiderte nichts und wippte mit der Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern. Er versuchte nicht,   
sie in den Mund zu stecken, aber er saß in seiner zu kurzen Jeans auf einem leeren Ölfass   
und sah aus wie ein Zeitreisender aus den Achtzigern. Es war ein bisschen kalt.

Trowa ließ es zu, dass er sich zu ihm setzte. Quatre spürte Wärme, die von ihm abstrahlte,   
es gab ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, irgendwie angenehm.

Trowa sah ihn unverwandt an. Er sah einfach nur zurück.

Es gab einiges, was sie hätten sagen können.

Sein Hirn war noch damit beschäftigt, Small Talk- Themen zurecht zu legen,   
aber die Stille hier draußen war schwer und schön und irgendwie gewichtiger als Worte.   
Er lächelte etwas, wandte scheu den Blick wieder ab und der Nachthimmel vor ihnen war so groß   
und weit wie die Zukunft, genauso ungewiss. In der kalten Dunkelheit dort gab es Tausende,   
Millionen von kleinen Lichtern. 

Quatres Hände waren ein bisschen feucht.

Er schnaufte Atem den er nicht absichtlich angehalten hatte, betont gefasst zwischen den   
Zähnen hindurch und rollte schmerzende Schultern. Im linken oberen Bereich seines Rückens,   
knapp unterm Schulterblatt war so ein Ziehen im Muskel, als hätte er sich im letzten Kampf   
falsch bewegt. Der Wind rauschte in Böen, blies ihm blonde Haare vor die Augen,   
schlug ihm den langen Pony rau über die Nase. 

Er rieb sich die Handflächen auf der vorhin eilig übergezogenen Jeans, wischte mit der Rechten   
störende Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und sein Atem stockte, als er in dem Moment plötzlich   
Trowas Griff ums Handgelenk spürte. Er fühlte sich heiß an und überhaupt nicht grob. 

Ein überraschter Blick zur Seite traf tiefgrüne Augen, der Andere war zu nah und Sekunden später   
waren da warme, trockene Lippen auf seinem Mund. Und Trowas fürchterlich langer Pony, weich   
an seine Wange geschmiegt.

Quatres Herz setzte zwei Schläge aus und schien den Verlust mit doppeltem Tempo aufholen zu wollen.   
Wärme blutete von der Gegend seines Bauchnabels schnell aus in andere Körperteile.   
Sie atmeten warme Luft aus der Lunge des Anderen.

Quatre neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, nur ein Bisschen, musste die Augen schließen.   
Es war so entsetzlich viel und klar und anders auf einmal, er reagierte nur noch, Hirncockpit auf Autopilot.   
Die Schmetterlinge im Bauch tobten.

Mehr Sauerstoff.

Er hob die Hand um sich irgendwo festzuhalten, schnell, sonst würde er sich vor lauter   
Empfindung auflösen- Trowas Jacke war gut.

Dieses Gefühl..! Zum ersten Mal war er jemandem nah, wirklich so nah, schmeckte andere Lippen.   
Trowas Nase direkt neben seiner, Kitzeln von Atem, immer wieder schoben Quatres Lippen sich vor,   
schlossen sich, schmeckten, spürten und es war als würde jemand heißes Wasser durch ihn hindurchgießen,   
das in seinem Inneren hinunterrann von der Zunge zum Bauchnabel, tiefer, bis ihm überall warm war.   
Seine Ohren fühlten sich heiß an. Trowas Gewicht nahm immer mehr zu. Irgendwann rutschten sie   
von der Tonne und lagen im Gras, Quatre presste stumm beide Handflächen übers Gesicht um die Wangen   
zu kühlen, Trowas warme Lippen waren nahe beim Ohr, unterm Kopf, an der Schulter. Sein Gewicht war so heiß.   
Alles war heiß. Quatres Ohren würden gleich in Flammen aufgehen.

Er atmete leise, über ihnen gleißte das Universum.

Sterne, so viele Sternfunken in kalter Dunkelheit, dass einem fast schwindelig wurde.

Trowas Finger nestelten leise auf Hüfthöhe, wühlten sich unter sein Shirt. Kühl trockene Fingerspitzen   
auf seinem Unterbauch. Der Nachtwind war kalt. Quatre wollte ihn wieder küssen, zerrte an Trowas Schultern,   
der Andere lag einfach nur da- mit dem ganzen Körper schwer auf ihm, den Kopf auf Quatres Brustkorb gepresst.   
Man hörte ihn Atmen. Quatre spürte es. Er atmete mit. Trowas Haare waren weich aber etwas im Weg,   
seine Jacke fühlte sich rau an. Der Boden unter Quatre und das Gras waren ekelhaft kalt und feucht,   
vielleicht schon vom Tau.

Egal. Quatre zerrte ihn höher, küsste ihn, fand dass er das mochte. Er mochte Küssen. Er wollte es öfter tun.   
Seine Lippen nippten, schmiegten sich. So viel Möglichkeiten, so viel Neugier, so viel Empfindung.   
Trowa zog den Kopf von ihm weg auf die Brust. Quatre spürte die langen Haare am Hals kitzeln und am Ohr.   
Pustete welche aus seinem Mund. Trowa keuchte heißen Atem ganz eng an sein Schlüsselbein, traute sich   
lange Finger höher gleiten zu lassen. Sein Streicheln war ganz sanft. Quatre schlang beide Arme um seine   
Schultern und hielt ihn ganz fest, drückte sein Gesicht in Trowas Haarschopf.

Trowas Hand änderte ermutigt die Richtung und Quatre löste augenblicklich einen Arm vom fremden Rücken,   
sehr einverstanden. Die Stellung war eng und irgendwie nicht sehr praktisch, aber es ging im Moment nur   
noch näher- und an Schichten von Kleidung vorbei, irgendwie doch bis auf die Haut und dort endlich tief in   
den Schritt. Quatre ließ seinen Arm übers Gesicht fallen, biss in den Stoff der Pilotenjacke über dem Schlafshirt,   
weil ihm plötzlich so heiß wurde, sein ganzer Körper vor Adrenalin nur noch summte.   
Irgendwo im Bauch spürte er seinen Herzschlag, in seiner Handfläche spürte er Trowas, eingequetscht zwischen   
ihren Körpern und zu viel Kleidung und sie küssten sich wieder, tief, hektisch und etwas zu ungeschickt.   
Trowa zerwühlte ihm das Haar, zog daran als er die Hand fest zur Faust schloss.

Hinterher lagen sie Beide keuchend und nah neben der Tonne, nur ein paar Schritte weg von dem Hangar   
in dem die Anderen schliefen. Quatre starrte mit weiten Augen ins Weltall. Sein Herz raste. Aber es war okay.   
Die ganze Aufregung hatte sich völlig gelegt.

Trowa küsste ihn noch einmal.

Etwas schlapper, und mit viel Atem. Nach langen Momenten setzten sie sich auf. Trowa steckte die Zigarette an.   
Quatre wusste nicht, wo er sie kurz zuvor gehabt hatte oder woher das Feuerzeug kam.

Es fühlte sich so verwegen an.

Auf einmal waren sie fast erwachsen.

Trowa schloss die Augen, blies Rauch zwischen dünnen Lippen hinaus in die Nacht, Quatre spürte die Wärme   
an seiner Schulter und die Kälte am Hintern. Trowa neigte den Kopf etwas, zu ihm, ließ die Hand zu ihm sinken.   
Quatre konnte nicht ablehnen.

Er saugte am Filter, es biss ihm in Nase und Lungen, so heftig, dass er ein Husten mit Gewalt unterdrückte.   
Ganz schaffte er es nicht. Trowa rührte sich nicht, keine Anstalten ihn zu loben, keine Anstalten ihn auszulachen.   
Sein Profil war neutral und entspannt, die langen Haare vor seinem Gesicht etwas wild, aber der Nachtwind   
zauste sie weiter. Niemand würde ihm ansehen, dass er gerade-...

Quatre atmete tief und lange aus. Ihre Hände berührten sich, als Trowa die Zigarette wieder zurück nahm.

Seine grünen Augen hoben sich, trafen in Quatres Blick, er schloss sie, als er sich hinüberbeugte und Quatre   
noch einmal küsste. Quatre mochte das. Er küsste zurück, viele kleine Küsse, etwas Zunge und das Kribbeln   
im Bauch kam wieder. Leise fordernd verteilte Erregung sich in Quatres ganzem Körper. Aber man schmeckte   
jetzt auch die Zigarette und das mochte er nicht so sehr.

Trowas Pony war wieder in seinem Gesicht. Quatre schloss die Augen, atmete aus, fand ihn weich und angenehm,   
kämmte die Finger hindurch. Trowas Körper war wieder ganz nah, Quatres Hüfte hob sich ihm schon entgegen.   
Trowas weiche Lippen küssten sich sanft, ein bisschen atemlos, ein bisschen dringend bis an sein Ohr,   
Quatre keuchte im Gleichtakt mit ihm.

“Hast du was da?”, wisperte er, bevor Quatres Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Lippen geriet.

Quatre erstarrte verwirrt.

Realisierte die Bedeutung und Konsequenz der Frage mit heißem Schaudern und nervösem Klumpen   
Enttäuschung im Bauch, schüttelte aber den Kopf. 

“Oh...”

Sie trennten sich.

Quatres Schulter schmerzte wieder. Seine Ohren waren noch immer heiß.

Trowa hielt den Blick gesenkt. Er ließ sich wieder zurück sinken in seine Sitzposition, entspannte sich dann.

Rauchte seine Zigarette zuende.

Sah konzentriert, beinahe angestrengt hinaus in den Himmel.

Quatres Adamsapfel zuckte. Er schluckte unbewusst. Wollte etwas sagen eigentlich, aber der Moment ging vorbei.   
Trowa drückte die Kippe im Gras aus. “Ich geh rein.”, flüsterte er schlicht, grüne Augen hoben sich wieder.   
Er zögerte etwas, bevor er sich einfach herüberbeugte und Quatre noch einmal küsste. Lange, sanft,   
beinahe unsicher, beruhigender Lippendruck. Dann stand er auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort,   
hob die Schultern und schob beide Hände tief in die Hosentaschen.

Quatre schloss die Augen ganz fest als er weg war, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte,   
das Flattern im Bauch zu verbannen. Dann ließ er den Kopf zurückfallen an das rostige Fass, nur ein bisschen   
zu fest, ignorierte verbissen den Schmerz.

Versuchte, die Hand im feuchten Gras abzuwischen, hoffte dass seine Pilotenjacke nicht voll war.   
Sein Herz pochte immer noch schwer. 

Vielleicht würde das nicht so schnell wieder aufhören.

Vielleicht würde es so lange schwer pochen, bis dieser schreckliche Krieg hier vorbei war. Morgen würden sie   
wieder kämpfen. Manchmal kam es ihm vor, als wäre ihr Leben gerade auch so wie diese endlosen Weiten dort   
draußen. Kleine Lichtsplitter im Dunkeln.

Er blieb noch so lange Sitzen, bis sein Atem wieder ganz ruhig war, und er sich sicher war, dass er vor Kälte zitterte,   
nicht mehr vor nachwirkender Aufregung.

Dann ging er mit eisigen Fingern und kalten Füßen eilig zurück, seinem warmen Schlafsack im windgeschützten Hangar zu.

~


End file.
